1. Field
This disclosure relates to augmenting perception of auditory stimuli, such as for the hearing impaired.
2. Information
If an individual is affected by a loss of hearing, the individual may employ a hearing aid or other amplifying device worn behind the ear or around the neck so that he or she may at least be able to converse with others. However, although a hearing aid may assist an individual in carrying on a conversation or listening to a lecture, for example; typically hearing aids enhance or amplify sound within a narrow band of frequencies. Cochlear implants have similar limitations. Therefore, a wide range of potential sounds may be unaddressed.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. It is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, left, right, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.